clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Fire
Card Jitsu Fire is a upcoming new game exclusively for members that are ninjas. It has been confirmed due to a link. thumb|300px|right|The sneak peak video of Card-Jitsu Fire The Video's Voice The mysterious voice speaks: "It started as a myth; born out of the shadows. A mysterious figure appeared to train those willing in the ancient art of Card-Jitsu. This journey requires patience, practice, power, and hot sauce… lots of hot sauce. For those who defeat Sensei and become ninjas, things are heating up. A new challenge has presented itself. Are you ready to master the element of fire?" Trivia *The fire room would be in the Volcano with lava as seen in the video. *There is going to be a Fire Door in the Ninja Hideout. *The penguin in the video was given the ninja mask in the Ninja Hideout instead of the Dojo. *The Volcano was seen in the video. *It was the first time we saw the Dojo from Left Mission-style. *The video is also in Spanish (click here to see it), Portuguese (click here to see it), and French (click here to see it). *Sensei has a fire suit, and it might be an item at the Volcano for fire ninjas. *Maybe you can purchase it after the game. *Many penguins believe that Sensei will give out a new background of him in his fire suit and a ninja/warrior. *There is a myth that there will be belts in Card-Jitsu Fire, but it is most unlikely. *There may be Card-Jitsu Water and Snow in the future, because of Fire. **This may be true, since in the Martial Artworks book (Amulet page), it says "To open the hidden door's' in this room", possibly meaning that Card-Jitsu Water and Ice is coming! *Sensei may make an appearance at the Volcano, giving out Autographed Backgrounds and teaching Penguins the art of Card-Jitsu Fire. *On the menu screen featuring Card-Jitsu Fire the Penguin wearing the Ninja Costume is also wearing a Amulet. *When the Volcano first appeared there was a Fire Pin that could be collected. Linking to the traning of Card-Jitsu Fire in the Volcano. *Club Penguin released Card Jitsu Fire cards into stores. However, when entering the code, a message replies "We are not quite ready. Please hold on to your code and check back later." *Inside of the Volcano, the area where Card-Jitsu Fire is played, will be shaped like an arena. *Sensei (somehow) sits on a pillow in the dojo ''and ''stands on one in the volcano. Perhaps meaning that he's in two places at once. *Penguins can help building the arena starting from November 13th. *If you look closely at the red mats you can see that there is a mat for 2 players, a mat for 3 players and even a mat for 4 players at the same time. AND HE A LOOK A LIKE A MAN Gallery File:Volcano_game!!!.png|Where the game will be played (it seems to be in the Volcano). File:Volcano_Sneak_Peek.png|A sneak peek of the Volcano from the blog File:Sensei_Custom_Fire_Suit.png|What Sensei may look like File:Card_Jitsu_Fire_log_in_screen.png|A log in screen advertising Card-Jitsu Fire, with a link to the video File:FireDojo.png|The arena during it's construction File:Partybanner12.gif|The Banner Club Penguin put out for Card Jitsu Fire See Also *Card-Jitsu Category:Club Penguin